Firewood
by ryuzaki-will-live-on
Summary: Roxas asks for help carrying firewood for the bonfire. Axel is more than willing to assist. "I'll help you, Rox. You know that I'd volunteer to help you with your wood anytime." Written for AkuRoku Day 2011. One-shot. LIME.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

Roxas smiled contently as he snuggled deeper into his faded Twilight University sweatshirt to watch the flames dancing within the fire pit. He wasn't sure when it had happened—most likely after meeting the one-and-only Axel Sinclair—but Roxas had developed an adoration for flames. There was something so peaceful and calming about the gentle flickers of light. There was a sort of beauty in the way the light caressed the darkness… as if—

"Rox—hey, you still alive, buddy?" The voice pulled Roxas from the pensive thoughts he had slipped into unknowingly. Sheepishly, he pulled a hand through his blonde locks, offering his friends a grin. After all, he hadn't _meant _to zone out…it just tended to happen when there were flames involved. Upon detecting Roxas' new sense of awareness, Demyx offered a whooping cheer. "HE LIVES! I thought we lost you for a second there." There was a chorus of laughter before someone voiced a plea in his defense.

"Shut it, Dem. Let Roxas have his reveries…" _Thank you, Axel. _"It's not fair to pull him out of his daydreams. _Finally some sense out of that mouth. _"Besides, you can't blame him for imagining me naked… it's only to be expected." _I take it back, Axel; you're stupid. _"We didn't win 'Cutest Couple' for nothing, right, Rox?" Axel offered one of his famous, oh-so-endearing smiles as he reached for Roxas' hand. The blonde rolled his eyes in feigned annoyance, but was unable to hide the smile that tugged diligently at his lips.

_Cutest couple. _Roxas let his mind wander again. For four years, the two of them had been best friends. It wasn't until a few months ago that Axel approached Roxas about taking their friendship to a different level. There had never really been any question about moving forward with their relationship, since there was an obvious attraction between the two of them; however, Roxas did not expect so many things to change between them after they started dating. He expected kisses, holding hands, going out on dates—even late-night cuddling, and falling asleep on the couch together. What he did not expect was for the entire school—well, the entire female student body—to go insane. The second that it was made public that Axel had asked Roxas out, the hot new couple became high school celebrities. When the yearbook was published, there was an entire page dedicated to the "Cutest Couple of the Year." Apparently, the yearbook staff called in some last minute favors to have the page added to the yearbook. _Absolutely ridiculous._

Once again, Roxas was pulled from his thoughts as he felt Axel's warm fingertips run delicately through his hair. "Roxas," Axel whispered softly against his ear, "You may be cute when you're zoned out, but is everything okay? You've been looking into those flames for a solid ten minutes now."

The blonde turned to look up at Axel, offering him a sweet smile before stretching to place a soft kiss against his boyfriend's lips. "Yeah, I'm fine… just thinking." Roxas snuggled closer to Axel as the read-head planted another gentle kiss on the crown of his golden locks.

Demyx unleashed a wild guffaw before classily advising, "How about you two think about getting a room, huh? Some of us are _trying _to eat here," he mocked, gesturing toward the marshmallow he was currently burning.

"Suck it, Dem," Axel immediately offered. "Actually, I take that back; I'd _much _rather have Rox here suck me off—hey!" Roxas gave Axel a brief punch to the shoulder that the red-head rubbed in feigned pain. "Better yet, Demyx, how about you make yourself useful instead of killing our mood. Go get more firewood or something; the fire is dying down."

"What the hell? This isn't even my party, have Roxas go get it. _He's _the host, not me," Demyx argued lazily.

The blonde in Axel's arms frowned at his typically hyper-active friend. "Demyx, it's dark back there… you _know_ how freaking clumsy I am. I'll probably trip over a log and bleed to death. Then if I die, Axel will kill you… and then the whole group will break up."

"What the hell, Roxas! What are we, chopped liver?" Riku teased as he gestured to himself, Sora, and Zexion.

Demyx smiled once more before pulling his burnt marshmallow off the roasting stick and tossing it haphazardly into the fire. "See, he doesn't care about any of us. We're only here so he doesn't have to walk back into the dark, scary woods by himself." The entire group, Roxas included, laughed while Demyx pretended to be one of the "scary" creatures living in the woods behind Roxas' house.

When the chorus of laughter finally died down, Roxas pouted. "Fine," he huffed before standing up. "But does someone want to venture into the darkness to help me with the wood? Instantly, a howl of laughter encircled the fire—many of the boys clutching their sides in humorous pain. Recognizing his mistake, Roxas attempted to pacify his perverted friends. "I meant firewood, you dumb asses!"

The laughter continued as "Sure you did, Rox," was passed around the circle with a snicker. Another pout formed on Roxas' lips before he felt all-too-familiar hands encircle his waist. "I'll help you, Rox. You know that I'd volunteer to help you with your wood anytime." Roxas could feel the smirk that accompanied the chuckle that came from deep in Axel's throat. Before Roxas could even feel the blush beginning to creep over his cheeks, Axel had spun him out—as if ballroom dancing—and led the way into the darkness, pulling Roxas along lightly by the hand.

Roxas did not worry that Axel would get them lost, or lead him over a fallen tree that could result in his death; the two had been in these woods—in the daylight—far too many times for the thought to even register in his mind. The two boys had wandered back here countless times over the years. Before they started dating, they would climb up trees just to see who could go the highest before chickening out. It was in these woods that Axel and Roxas would pitch a tent in, and camp out for the weekend—staying up all night talking about random crap, and watching the sun rise. Axel had asked Roxas out for the first time back here—back next to the particularly tall oak tree. That tree had kind of become their landmark. It was where they shared their first kiss…where Axel asked Roxas to prom…where they had carved their names into the tree bark just because that's how it _always_ happened in the movies. No… Roxas was not afraid of Axel getting them lost; both boys knew these woods like the back of their hands.

Apparently, Axel's train of thought must have been remarkably similar to Roxas', because he interrupted the comfortable silence with a question that made Roxas smile—just a little bit. "So, Rox…"

"Yeah?"

"Why exactly did you want help getting the firewood, anyway?" he asked, humor evident in his voice. "I know there is no way in hell you would trip over a fallen tree and die. We cleared them all out last weekend with your dad, remember?"

Roxas smiled, feeling heat against his cheeks, regardless of the cool night air. "Yeah. I remember," he answered wistfully. "You looked _really _hot doing physical labor without your shirt on…"

Axel chuckled before stopping their trek forward, and turning to encircle Roxas' waist in his arms. "Well, thanks, Rox. You looked pretty sexy, yourself, when—well, you always look really sexy… but you still didn't answer my question. Why exactly did you need help hauling wood back?"

Roxas ducked his head into Axel's chest, both hiding the blush Axel couldn't see in the darkness, and stifling a chuckle. "Well…?" Axel asked, pressing his lips to the shell of Roxas' ear. His only reply was a muffled jumble of unrecognizable syllables. "Hmm…?" Axel pressed, allowing his teeth to reach just far enough to nibble on the blonde's earlobe. "I didn't quite catch that, Rox."

Roxas could feel himself quickly falling apart under Axel's ministrations. His initial reason for wanting assistance with the firewood had been pure laziness; if someone helped, he would have to carry less. However, Axel's rebellious mouth was quickly giving him another reason for wanting Axel's help. "Maybe…" he admitted, lifting his chin to look Axel in the eye, "maybe I wanted a _little _time alone with you." Roxas playfully fingered Axel's worn t-shirt. "I might have missed you a _little _this week since—"

"A little, huh?" Axel teased, placing several light kisses directly behind Roxas' right ear—the spot that drove him absolutely crazy.

"Ngh—Axel!" the blonde breathed, voice suddenly husky. "Okay…maybe I missed you a lot," he confessed. He felt Axel's trademark smirk against his neck before his lips were put to better use—leaving passionate kisses that were sure to leave marks before too long.

A low, "Me too, Rox," was growled against the blonde's lips before Axel abruptly pulled away, dragging Roxas roughly in the opposite direction of the firewood. "Come on," he called over his shoulder.

The blonde did not even think as he turned in the direction Axel was running—he _knew_ that they were headed toward their tree. "I'll race you," Roxas chimed with a light-hearted, but driven giggle.

"You are _so _on." The two sprinted forward, each taking a different shortcut to their tree. For nearly a minute, the only sound that could be heard in the woods was the rustling of leaves, and the crunching of twigs as the two young lovers rushed to their safe-haven.

Roxas was the first to collapse against their oak—his palms falling solidly against the bark on either side of his and Axel's initials. His chest rose and fell harshly the blonde panted to catch his breath. "H—Ha—ha. I got he…here first." Roxas silently triumphed to himself, pleased that his secret early-morning runs had paid off.

"I got you," Axel unexpectedly whispered, placing another searing kiss behind his right ear. Strong arms wrapped tightly around the smaller man's torso, pulling them closer.

"Ngh-nah," Roxas groaned as he arched his back against his boyfriend's washboard stomach. "Ch… cheater," he panted, "there's… no way…"

"Tsk tsk tsk, Rox. You know what they say." Axel slowly turned the blonde boy around in his arms as he continued, "'Cheaters never win.' However, I think you'll find that we're _both _going to be winners tonight, Rox. So shut up, and fucking kiss me." The underlying growl that rolled from Axel's chest sent shivers through every nerve in the blonde's body, then straight back to his lips, where Axel was fervently applying practiced pressure. Roxas had not the nerve, or the desire to deny his request, and pushed whole-heartedly into their searing kiss.

The smaller of the two put up a decent effort in their fight for dominance, but eagerly complied and submitted to his red-headed love in time. What could he say? He _loved _seeing Axel in control. There was something so sexy about the way he ravished the blonde's body—leaving him yearning for more of his touch with every breath. The taller of the two knew it too; it wasn't terribly difficult for him to discern the power he held over his petite boyfriend. If the cute sounds he continued to make were not enough of a clue, quickly restricting pants were _definitely _a sign of how into it Roxas was. Of course, Axel was just as hard, so could he really blame his sexy little blonde for being all hot-and-bothered after _that_ type of make-out session.

Roxas pulled at Axel's shirt with a sense of need that did not require words to communicate. Within seconds, Axel had hauled his shirt over his head, reaching quickly to relieve Roxas of the material keeping the red-head from touching and kissing the blonde's chest. "Rox," he breathed as his lips moved south to caress Roxas' collarbone. His only response was the blonde's small, nimble fingers wrapping tightly into Axel's fire-red hair. "Do you still need help with that wood? I seem to recall offering my services..."

The chuckle that resonated in the red-head's chest was hidden under the quick gasp that escaped Roxas' lips as Axel's hands finally made it to his crotch—rubbing harshly against the material confining his arousal. "Axxeell—" Roxas whined, arching into his boyfriend's hand involuntarily, and desperate to remove the offensive article of clothing.

Axel did not need more of an invitation to further pursue his desire. Within seconds, he was tugging at Roxas' belt, followed by the zipper on his jeans. A few seconds later, and Axel was removing the blonde's length from the confinement of checkered boxers. The taller of the two thought nothing of wrapping his hand around Roxas' now-firm member, eagerly stroking and adding to the heat building between the two of them.

Axel placed searing-hot, needy kisses against Roxas' lips, neck, and chest as he continued to stroke the blonde. Sweat clung to their bodies—a well-oiled machine working together toward a common pursuit—unadulterated bliss.

Roxas found himself quickly losing all sense of control over his body. _God…_ he thought with his body arching into his boyfriend's hand, _How long has it been since we've touched each other? _With a deep moan building in his throat, Roxas abandoned all hope of remembering how long it had been since they had last been intimate. He was, however, not lacking in remembering _what _the two had done the last time they were alone. _Very _vivid images of Axel's mouth around the blonde's penis drew another ravished moan from his parted and panting lips. The scene switched unexpectedly to his boyfriend teasing his nipples playfully before finger-fucking him senseless. Roxas' breathes grew more shallow as the images, combined with the _amazing _hand job he was receiving brought him closer to release. The image sequence again blurred into their most recent romp in the hay—literally—in Axel's parents' old barn. The brazen look of lust that consumed both of their features made Roxas' pulse race—blood racing even quicker to his throbbing member in Axel's practiced hands. _Is there __**anything**__ sexier than __**that**__ look?_

Roxas forced his eyes open to clear his mind of the visions that were currently occupying it. He wanted to be _here_ with Axel when he came… not lost in memories of the past—regardless of how sexy they were. The second Roxas' glistening blue eyes connected with Axel's green gems, he recognized that same look of uncontainable desire in his boyfriend's eyes. It was all he needed to push his excitement over the edge, spilling his seed wholly into Axel's waiting hands.

As the blonde's body convulsed violently, he was made all-too-aware of the heat that still throbbed against the confinement of Axel's jeans. His mind raced with all the things he wanted to do to his fiery boyfriend—wanting nothing more than to make him feel the same bliss the red-head had just given him. Axel continued to place kisses against Roxas' body as he came down from his orgasm. "Rox," he breathed against the boy's skin—hot and enticing—as he pressed his lips tightly against the blonde's.

Roxas had let his hands rest on Axel's stomach, playfully toying with his jeans, teasing him with indecision. Their kiss pressed forward until air was long gone from their lungs. Lips disconnected, but remained mere breaths from each other. The shorter of the two looked up, and locking his eyes with Axel's, exhaled a sultry, "I know." Fire flashed within the red-head's eyes as he leaned in for yet another possessive kiss. Roxas allowed himself to fall prey to the sweltering kiss before the images he had pushed away earlier resurfaced—to which he forced himself to disconnect their lips once more. "But not here," the blonde whispered, his voice apologetic, but holding the promise of fulfillment.

Stopping was the last thing Axel wanted; however, he _knew _that look in Roxas' eye, and knew that if he waited…_God, would it worth it. _Roxas pulled his boyfriend down for one last kiss—more brief, but filled to the brim with lust—before reaching for Axel's hand and pulling him swiftly through the woods and back toward the campfire.

The two moved with quick and practiced precision until they cleared the wood's opening and hurried back toward the soft laugher that rose from the dim fire. As they approached, Roxas mentally prepared himself to stand his ground and ask his friends to leave. Yes, it was rude, especially after inviting them over. However…Axel still deserved to finish, and Roxas had every intention of giving him that—tenfold.

As soon as their friends saw their approaching figures, they began their relentless teasing. "Where's that wood, Roxas?" There was a loud burst of snickering and guffaws passed amongst the friends surrounding the fire. Heat rushed to the blonde's cheeks as he was teased, but told himself to get rid of them so he could be alone with Axel.

However, he didn't get the chance before Axel had taken control of the situation. "Alright. Party's over. Beat it," he announced.

Demyx was the first to voice his opposition, while Zexion, Sora, and Riku looked on with suspicious curiousity. "What gives, Axel? This isn't even your fucking house! The party just started; now get your ass over here and—"

"You _are _leaving. _**Now**_." When Demyx opened his mouth to complain again, Axel cut him off.

"I have the fucking worst hard-on right now, asshole. _You __**will **_leave because _you _are not invited to the fuck-Roxas-into-the-ground party. Now _leave._" Roxas blushed at the crudeness of Axel's words, but brushed it off since it was accompanied by such a thrill of excitement that he instantly felt heat pool in his stomach again. He'd have to do damage control in the morning with the rest of the guys… but he'd worry about that later. It wasn't as if the others had never snuck out of a movie night or house party in favor of sexy times with his boyfriend.

At Axel's growled explanation, Riku pulled Sora from the fire, heading towards their car. Riku allowed himself a smirk before calling over his shoulder, "Have fun, guys. I want details in the morning!"

Axel called an explicit, "Fuck you, Riku!" as he flipped him the bird—his anger not helping his still-exceedingly-painful arousal.

Riku chuckled before drawing Sora closer. "Actually," he called one last time behind him, "Sora already has that part covered—we won't need _your _assistance." Sora blushed as the two silently made their way back to Riku's car.

Demyx, who was still standing and gaping at Axel's public declaration, was pulled by Zexion in the same direction as Riku and Sora. "Come on, Idiot. Staring at him isn't going to fix his _problem._" There was no response from the dirty-blonde as they made their exit moments later.

With their friends gone, Axel turned greedily toward his boyfriend. "Roxas," he growled from deep in his throat.

The blonde met his gaze with a seductive smirk. "I know," he whispered as he pulled Axel down for a single kiss before disconnecting their lips and pulling a more-than-willing red-head closer to the fire. Roxas settled himself comfortably on the sleeping bags that were already lying carelessly near the flames. He gave his best Come-and-Get-Me grin before his lips were one again covered by Axel's.

One single thought flitted through Roxas' mind as Axel hastily tugged his faded t-shirt from his body. _Axel…fire… Axel… God, can this night get any more perfect?_ As the blonde reached to undo his boyfriend's jeans, gently pulling out the thick member that greeted him happily, a smirk crossed his features. _No. No, it can't._

**A/N: This is not only my first AkuRoku fanfiction, but also my first explicit M/M story, so I'm quite happy! It was written for AkuRoku day 2011; I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review-I'd love to hear your imput. I apologize for any grammar mistakes... Until next time~ **


End file.
